


Power and detail

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ...but Regina may want to check the warranty on that spell, F/M, Magic saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin - during one of their trysts, she considers the nature of power and if its that alluring.</p>
<p>And then they're nearly caught...as it is, its surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/gifts).



> Written [here](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html?thread=2875427#t2875427) for the mini ficathon _ON YOUR MOUTH LIKE LIQUOR_.

Power is its own aphrodisiac. It was an idiom taken as common knowledge in this world without magic. "A lie," Regina swore.

"?" Robin asked, not sure where that had come from, particularly given what they had just been up to.

"I was thinking," she said, and explained it briefly, shortly.

"Perhaps not when you're the one with all the power, _Your Majesty_ " he said, and she was convinced he was not entirely mocking her. "But when you have no power, its quite alluring."

"Oh is that why you're following me around."

"No," Robin said.

As his kisses crossed her breasts like a sightseeing wanderer, Regina's mind filled with memories of wading through the snows of Rumplestiltskin's mountain.

As that male tongue dived into the valley where her thighs met, the memories were of every time she ever slipped into another person and plucked out their heart

As Robin held up one of her arms and did wanton things to it with his lips and tongue and fingers, the memories were of being caught and lifted by Cora's vines.

"You are _so_ wrong," Regina muttered, grabbing his scalp and kissing him. Robin kissed nothing like Daniel - _not like, a thousand ways they are not alike_ \- but there was one way in which the two men were the same for Regina: 

They afforded her an escape. Here, now, in this place, doing this, she could forget. Good, evil, grey and gray and struggling and trying, family and magic, blame and guilt and feelings.

_We should stop_ , part of Regina knew. Another part wondered if this had been the appeal for Mary Margaret back when she had thought herself in love with David Nolan. _Full of surprises,_ just as Robin surprised her with a little rub on her thigh that felt _yes_.

She kept her lips on and around Robin's lips, figuratively sucking them dry while also feeling invigorated throughout her whole self.

From somewhere and approaching, "I'm Sure They're Around Here Somewhere," Henry said, his voice almost theatrical in its deliberateness and -

Regina rolled Robin off her - there had been no insertion or whatever the people were calling it these days - and flicked one hand for magic to return their appearance and their outer selves to what they had been before...the hearts and minds were another matter, a level of magic that Regina wasn't sure she was thinking clearly enough for.

"There you are," Marion said, a minute or so later, when she and Henry came upon Regina and Robin as they were inspecting a campsite someone had left behind (and Regina arguing that, no, it was not from anyone during the 28-year-sleep). "Oh."

Henry looked slightly 'weirded out' as Emma called the expression.

Regina quickly realized the problem. _We're wearing our normal clothes, all clean and unwrinkled and with no more dust or pollen than a walk in the woods would expect to entail...but I added a detail, it seems._

"Ogre clothing?" Marion asked.

"Yes," Robin said. "No doubt they appeared after our latest victory over the enemies of this town; possibly connected in some way to this encampment."

"There may have been a bet," Regina conceded.

Marion sighed. "At least I'm not the only one he's convinced to wear strange things, Your Mayorship."

Now Henry looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved or stricken.


End file.
